<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadey Love by Al_Vonnie19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539082">Shadey Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Vonnie19/pseuds/Al_Vonnie19'>Al_Vonnie19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Vonnie19/pseuds/Al_Vonnie19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolene sold her soul and now has to pay the price. She is now dealing with a man that...Let's just say that it isn't easy dealing with him. Through the course of time she falls in love and so does he but after her favor is done will they still stay in touch and stay in the strong friendship they have created over this time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shadey Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jolene stood and looked at the tall man in front of her, she had to make the decision who was going to live and who was going to live or die. This had to be the hard decision of her life it was either her life or someone else's and she needed to make this decision quick</p><p>	It’s been 30 years since that day she had to make that decision that made her give up her soul. Even though Jolene had that hanging over her head she doubted that she would ever be needed for anything from such a powerful man like Hades. Sorry, let me rephrase that Hades isn’t a man, Hades is a god. The god that had her soul and was the only way she would be able to die or live the rest of her life until she died of natural causes or illness. The thought that if she would ever fall and love and having to watch them die drove her insane that she would have to watch them grow old and that she would forever stay 28 years old. </p><p>	Jolene had decided about a year into this contract that she wasn’t going to stay at home and wait for the day he needed her but instead get a job and be a productive member of society. She worked as a waitress at a diner, it wasn’t glamorous but she loves it. Jolene walked up to a customer, taking the man’s order and writing it down smiling. The man sitting at the table looked vaguely familiar, he was tan and had dark messy hair. He had sunglasses on and was writing in what looked like a planner, she brought him his food and smiled at him. Jolene had the type of smile that could make anyone’s day, it was so bright and genuine. She finished up her day and she couldn’t get that man from earlier out of her head. </p><p>	She made her way home and as she walked into her apartment she gently put her coat on a hook on the wall and took her shoes off. Although her apartment was cheap she kept it in ideal condition and she went to her bedroom and she noticed a man sitting on her bed. It was the same man from the restaurant, she started to stutter, "W-W-who are you? What are you doing here? Wasn't I your waitress earlier" The man took off his sunglasses and stood up from her bed, "Yes, you were my waitress earlier. It was the only place I could find you since you don't do your laundry." Jolene was confused and replied, "What do you mean, I do my laundry every week? Also, how did you get in and why are you looking for me?" He walked towards the kitchen, "maybe you should change before we start talking." She goes into her room changing into a pair of black sweatpants and a neon pink sweatshirt. Jolene walked out into her kitchen and looked at the tall dark hunk of a man, "So can I get you something to drink or eat? I have left over McDonald's if you want." The man sighed, "Hey, I might've been stupid enough to hide in your dryer for three days but I'm not stupid enough to take left over McDonald's."<br/>
"You were in my dryer for three days?"<br/>
"Of course not what are you talking about. Where did you get that idea?"<br/>
" You just said that you were."<br/>
"Of course I didn't, because whoever told you that is an absolute liar and I sir am not a liar." Jolene looked at him in complete and utter confusion not knowing who he is and why he was doing in her apartment. Jolene continued to press the man for hours to who he was and why he was in her apartment. He never said why or who he to her but instead he left. She had to further wait for this mystery man to give her these answers but she had no clue to how much this man will affect her life...just yet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>